SPIDERS!
by Mr. Bigg
Summary: Vale's going to need a big can of Raid....


Spiders!!!  
  
A/N: Ok, ok. I know I got a bad rap 'cause I am friends with Royal Swordsman, but I chose to write a Golden Sun story anyways. I give this story a week before someone reports it.  
  
And seriously, I am way too lazy to write properly, so don't bust a gut on every error. We aren't all English teachers here. (Oh god I hope not)  
  
  
  
Jan frowned in discontent as she looked back at her companion. He was tall, with long brown hair that he kept out of his face with an orange headband. He was clad in a purple tunic that ended in knee-length purple shorts. He had white leggings beneath these, as well as a white undershirt beneath his tunic. On his orange sash he carried numerous miniscule glass capsules, and on his back, he carried a large, scarred battle hammer and a lethal- looking spike.  
  
Jan cut quite a different figure, clad in spiked armor that encased her upper torso, spare her arms. She carried a round diskarmor on her right fore arm, but also carried a short sword strapped to her thigh. She took off her helmet, and shook her fiery red hair as it cascaded on her face. "If we press on, Kade, we can make it to Vale before nightfall," she said to her companion. Kade cracked a smile. "Is something funny?" she asked. "I guess it's true what they say," Kade replied. "And what do they say?" Jan asked dryly. "That you like to do everything the hard way," Kade retorted.  
  
"I am merely trying to make haste, Kade. I have other tasks to perform besides baby-sit a healer. I don't even know why my lord sent me on such a menial task." Jan said. "Besides, the longer we take, the worse the boy's condition gets," Jan added. Kade's face darkened. "Very well then. Let's get moving," Kade replied, and they were off.  
  
* * *  
  
Prin eyed the other men suspiciously as he organized the cards in his hand. He drew another card form the pile, and smirked at his hand. He eyed his friend, Arlel, who was sitting behind the men on the far side of the table. She quickly flashed three fingers, then all ten. 'So he has three tens.' Prin thought. He cleared his throat, saying, "Well Gentlemen, it's been lovely playing you all, but you just can't seem to keep up." He laid his hand down, revealing a Royal Flush, and raked in the large pot. "That's the third win in a row," complained a fat bearded man. "Well, we can't all be winners," Prin said as he started standing up. Much to his dismay, several cards fell out of his sleeves. "What? CHEATER!" the bearded man said.  
  
Arlel stood up briskly and made her way to the door. "Hold there missie. I know you were helping him," said the tavern owner. "So we got two cheaters, eh? To the town square!" the men said as they led them off. "Tried to escape, did you?" Prin asked Arlel. "Well, you know our code: He who steals and runs away, lives to steal another day," Arlel retorted. "Well, partners stick with each other, through and through!" Prin yelled.  
  
"That'll be enough from the both of you!" the mayor said as he stepped into the square. "Now, now, good people. Why have you brought these two before me?" the mayor asked. "Because, Mayor, they're thieves!" the bearded man yelled. The crowd started yelling various punishments and such, while the mayor tried to maintain some form of peace. "BE QUIET! THERE WILL BE ORDER AMONGST YOU!" said a voice. The crowd went silent as two figures made their way through the crowd. "She bears the mark of the king," one man whispered to his friend, eyeing the leader's shield.  
  
"Now who are you people?" the mayor asked. "I am Kade, the healer. I was called here because of a sick child," Kade said, stepping in front. "And I am his escort, Lieutenant Jan Perrigan of the Elite Guard!" Jan said sharply. Some of the crowd gasped in awe; to be in the Royal Army was a challenge enough, but the Elite Guard were the best of the best. "The healer! Come with me, good sir! The sick boy is in my care," a lady said from the crowd.  
  
Seeing Kade follow the lady, Jan questioned the mayor. "What seems to be the trouble, Mayor?" The mayor gulped nervously. "It appears that we have found two thieves," the mayor stuttered. The crowd got into a frenzy once more, demanding justice by hanging the pair. "CONTROL YOURSELVES! Justice is one thing, but you demand slaughter! I shall take these two under my custody, and I shall question them myself. If they are found guilty, I shall bring them to be tried at the royal court," Jan said to the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
Kade followed the woman through the twisting paths of the town. Finally, they reached her small house. He was led inside, where he was brought up into the boy's room. In the bed was a small, pale boy. Kade walked up and grabbed a clammy wrist, checking the boys' pulse. "Weak pulse. Can you tell me the boy's name?" he asked the woman. "Isaac. His name is Isaac," The lady said, on the verge of tears. "Isaac? Can you hear me?" Kade asked as he wiped the cold sweat off the boy's brow. There was no response. "Can you tell me how long he's been like this?" Kade asked the woman. "Since. yesterday." the lady said between sobs. "Well, I'd have to say this boy's been poisoned. Did he eat anything he shouldn't have?" Kade inquired. "Oh my. He went into the forest the other day to gather mushrooms." The woman said. "Is there anything you can do?! He's all I have left in the world!" The lady said as she cried.  
  
Kade quickly took off his sash and laid in on the floor. The inside was decorated with miniscule glass capsules. After a quick scan, he chose one filled with red liquid and smashed it in his gauntlet-clad hand. Red fumes wafted up from the glass. He quickly held it under the boy's nose. Isaac inhaled the fumes, and started to cough. Soon, he opened his eyes, and said weakly, "Mom?" His mother screamed for joy and hugged her son. "Whoa, easy with him, m'am. He's gonna be weak for a few days, but he should be just fine," Kade said. "Oh thank you, good sir! How can I ever repay you?!" The woman asked. "It's all in a day's work, m'am. I don't need pay. Just take good care of him," Kade said, and he walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the town square, the crowds had mainly dissolved, due to the fact that there would be no execution. Jan was about to leave with Prin and Arlel when a boy ran up screaming, "Help! They're attacking the sheep! They're everywhere!" The boy ran up to the mayor, who was apparently his father, and collapsed in his arms. "Who, boy? Who's attacking the sheep?" The mayor questioned. "Monsters.. They came form the woods, all eyes and fangs.." The boy said. "Sir- where are the sheep?" Jan questioned the mayor. "There's twelve of 'em out on the far pasture!" The mayor said, pointing them in the direction. "Are either of you trained in combat?" Jan asked her two prisoners. "You heard the lad, Prin. Let's lend a hand!" Arlel said. The duo ran to their belongings, where Arlel pulled out her Greatsword, a 6 ft. sable curve with an inset handle located in the middle, while Prin pulled out two mighty war gauntlets; heavy red triangular shields with pointed ends capable of puncturing every known substance.  
  
"Let's go," Jan said. They ran in the direction of the pastures. Once they cleared the town, Prin and Arlel stopped. "Why did you stop?" Jan asked. "We're done here, toots," Prin said. "What we mean to say is, we're grateful for you getting us outta that jam, but we aren't fighting any spiders," Arlel explained. "I meant every word of what I said. I am taking you to the royal court, and until then, you follow me. Now, by the order of the Elite Guard, you are to obey me until we reach the capital. Is that understood!?" Jan ordered. "You know where you can shove your crummy orders? Right up your-" Prin stopped in mid sentence and gaped at something behind Jan. "What is it?" Jan asked. "Sp-sp-SPIDER!" he yelled.  
  
Jan whirred around and released her diskarmor. It arced, parallel with the ground, and slashed three legs off the spider. The spider was about as big as a sheepdog, but not quite as friendly. The beast hissed, and spat a gob of green goo at Jan. Jan quickly pulled back on the diskarmor's chain, and pulled back to her arm just in time to deflect the glob. It dripped off the diskarmor's face as Jan charged in close, drawing her short sword. She quickly parried with the beast, and managed the sink the blade into its abdomen. The beast shrieked in rage and sent Jan flying with a blow form it's leg. Arlel reached into her pouch and withdrew several wicked-looking shuriken. She let them fly, and they raked the spider backside as they hit flesh. Prin then took this time to cut in close as he dealt several blows with the gauntlets until he was knocked back by its flailing legs.  
  
The beast then made its way towards Arlel. Arlel rushed it with her greatsword, but soon found herself encased in a rapidly hardening white substance. "I can't move!" she yelled. Prin ran to help his friend, but was soon caught as well. "Jan! Don't get to close!" he yelled as Jan came to help. "I can't hit him from here!" Jan yelled. "Can't you use your little disk-thingy?" Prin yelled. "It's out of range!" Jan replied. "Well think of something quick! I don't plan on dying any time soon!" Arlel yelled. Jan desperately thought for anything that might help. Suddenly, the beast roared as a rock bounced off its face. Jan turned to see Kade, a sling spinning rapidly in his grip. "Miss me?" he asked as he let another rock fly. The spider came at him, preparing to catch him off guard like the others. Kade side-stepped it, and drew his massive hammer. He smashed it with a sickening CRUNCH.  
  
He quickly helped Jan cut Arlel and Prin loose. "RAH! Why did you have to do that?!" Prin yelled into Kade's face. "Do what?" Kade asked, slightly bewildered. "Save us! Now we owe you one!" Prin yelled. "So you mean we're staying?" Arlel asked. "Just until I square the blocks. I don't like loose ends," Prin grumbled. "You could just say thank you, like everyone else." Arlel said, but Prin didn't hear her. "Let's get moving, you guys. I'll bet that wasn't the only spider," Jan said. "Great. More spiders," Prin mumbled. "I hate spiders." 


End file.
